The present invention relates to a paper feeding system of a paper shredder that cuts waste and confidential documents (including drawings) into fine pieces.
A paper shredder, which cuts discarded important documents into shreds, contains a paper feeding system for sending the documents inputted through the paper inlet of the shredder main body automatically to the cutter. The feeding system is equipped with a paper set block having a space large enough to accommodate a moderate amount of paper.